1. Technical Field
The invention relates to projection lenses and, particularly, relates to a projection lens having a high resolution and a small overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a sharp projection image and reduce a size of projectors, such as digital light processing (DLP) projectors, liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, or liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) projectors, projection lenses with high resolution but short overall length (the distance between the screen-side surface of such a projection lens and a surface of a spatial light modulator (SLM), e.g., digital micro-mirror device (DMD), LCD panel, or LCoS panel, equipped in a projector facing the projection lens) are needed. Factors affecting both the resolution and the overall length of the projection lens, such as the number and position of lenses employed, the refraction power distributions of the employed lenses, and the shape of each of the employed lenses, complicate any attempt at increasing resolution and shortening overall length of projection lenses. For example, reducing the number of lenses can shorten the overall length of the projection lens, but resolution will suffer, conversely, increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but increases overall length of the projection lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection lens which can overcome the abovementioned problems.